


Play Hooky With Me

by SugarFree (TheSourFruit)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, brotherhood era, homophobia? kinda but not really, i guess?, more characters and tags will be added as this goes on, rating is also subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/pseuds/SugarFree
Summary: Prompto knew what Noctis meant. About a year ago, the media started releasing all kinds of articles relating to Noct’s celibacy. It was some kind of royal rule that he couldn’t have any kind of sex until he was married. It was all anybody was talking about. Some called it a shame; others called it noble or respectable. It was gross, really. He was technically still a minor when it happened.“I mean, there are a lot of rules I’m technically not allowed to break. But I guess none of those topics are as interesting as my lack of a sex life.”“…Like what?”“Oh, you know. I can’t skip school unless I’m sick. I can’t smoke. Can't get into fights. Can’t kiss girls in public. I can’t kiss boys at all.”Maybe it was sympathy that made Prompto’s heart drop at that last sentence, but he couldn’t really say for sure.OR: Noctis gets sick of being told what to do, and decides to break as many rules as he can.





	Play Hooky With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this exact thing has been written and re-written like fifty thousand times. i wanted to write it too i guess. anyway, chapter 1 is just the set-up.
> 
> not beta-ed (or really proofread that well) but any mistakes brought to my attention can be corrected.

“Hey!” A strong hand grabbed at the back of Prompto’s desk chair, yanking it backward enough to draw his attention.

Prompto turned to face Noctis, who was leaning over his school desk to loudly whisper in Prompto’s direction. “So are you skipping school Friday or not?”

“Friday?” Prompto had no idea what he was talking about. “Why? What’s happening on Friday?”

Noct rolled his eyes and reached down to pull Prompto’s backpack onto his own desk. He dug through the inside, sifting through Prompto’s schoolwork and personal belongings until he found what he was looking for. He handed him a small sheet, a permission slip that was passed out to every student at the beginning of the school day.

“…Oh.” Prompto took the sheet from him. It was an opt-out form for a yearly sex-ed lecture that was given to the graduating class every year. Prompto had heard horror stories from years past, and had been dreading this day for four years now.

“You think you can get that signed? We should hang out!” Noctis leaned forward even further in his desk.

“Uh. Maybe. I can try.” He glanced up at Noct. “You’re not going?”

Noctis broke eye contact, suddenly distracted by the folded edges of the papers on his desk. “Nah. They didn’t even give me a sheet. Said they didn’t expect me to show up.”

“Oh. Right.” Prompto dropped the subject as he shoved the paper back into his backpack. “I’ll text you and let you know.”

-

As it turns out, getting a parent’s signature was actually a lot easier than Prompto thought it would be. His dad barely even read over the paper before lazily signing near the bottom and handing it back to him. It _was_ an awkward subject, Prompto supposed, and he probably wanted to avoid discussion more than anything.

Prompto set the paper back down on the counter and took a quick photo with his phone. He sent the picture to Noct, attached to a text.

_i’ll see u friday._

-

It was about 9 am when Prompto heard the sound of a car pull up in front of his house. He was almost expecting Noctis to text him again, putting everything off for a few more hours, so it was a pleasant surprise.

“Hey.” Noct’s voice was gravelly as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Was just about to text you.”

“Oh. No need.” Prompto pulled the door shut and started reaching for his seatbelt as the car sped off down the street. “This is probably the only fancy car that’s ever been on my street.”

Noctis simply hummed in acknowledgment as he brought a can of coffee to his lips. He chugged it, sending the drink straight down his throat as quickly as he could. “Ugh!” He slammed the can back into the cup holder. “I don’t know how Ignis drinks that shit all day.”

Prompto lifted the can and shook it slightly. Barely half of it was gone.

“If you want that, it’s yours.” Noctis scratched at his head and tried to comb his fingers through his hair, but ultimately gave up when his hand got trapped in the tangles. “I just didn’t want to fall asleep at the wheel, you know?”

Prompto didn’t know how that could possibly happen, given Noct’s driving style. He slammed on the brakes at every stop sign, and started back up quickly enough to slam Prompto’s head against his seat.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Prompto sipped at the coffee slowly, careful not to spill any as Noct took a turn just a little too fast.

“Video games. TV.” Noctis paused to think. Prompto probably should’ve guessed he didn’t have a _plan_ , so to speak. “Ignore all schoolwork and royal duties. Fill up on junk food.” He finally slowed down as he turned to pull into his apartment complex’s parking garage. “Maybe nap a bit,” he yawned.

“Sounds good to me.”

-

It wasn’t long until the two of them were sprawled across the couch in Noct’s living room. All lights were out, and all curtains drawn, so only the flicker of the TV screen lit up the room.

“Set that on the table for me?” Noctis handed Prompto a half-empty soda can as he plucked the game controller from his hands.

Prompto set the can down and looked back at the television screen in time to watch Noctis run their character through a group of enemies, ignoring them completely as they tried to attack him. It almost physically hurt him, watching him ignore every minor enemy and sidequest as he made a beeline for the next story mission, but he didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to have this argument _again_.

“So, what do you think they’re doing right now?” Noctis mused as he ran through another alley, trying to shake the guards that were chasing him.

Prompto tried to think back to all the stories he’d been told. “Probably taking turns putting condoms on a banana.”

Noctis nearly folded himself in half in a fit of laughter. He had to pause his game as the guards caught up to him and started swinging their weapons. “Oh, I am _so_ sorry I made you miss _that!_ ”

Prompto elbowed Noct in the side as he snatched the controller back from him. “Right? I was _really_ looking forward to that, too.”

Noctis straightened back up with a sigh and sat silently for a moment as he watched Prompto fight through the group of guards he’d been collecting. “I mean, at least you get the choice,” he finally mumbled. “I just…” He shook his head as he let his voice trail off.

“You just… what?” Prompto asked as he paused the game.

Noctis stayed silent for a while as he picked at his fingernails. Finally, he sighed and looked back up at Prompto. “It just sucks having everybody know your personal business all the time. I mean, I never even got the form, because everybody _knows_ I’m not allowed to have sex until I’m married. Because my business is apparently _everybody’s_ business.”

Oh. That.

Prompto knew what Noctis meant. About a year ago, the media started releasing all kinds of articles relating to Noct’s celibacy. It was some kind of royal rule that he couldn’t have any kind of sex until he was married. It was all anybody was talking about. Some called it a shame; others called it noble or respectable. It was gross, really. He was technically still a minor when it happened.

“I mean, there are a lot of rules I’m technically not allowed to break. But I guess none of those topics are as interesting as my lack of a sex life.”

“…Like what?”

“Oh, you know.” Noctis grabbed the controller from the couch where Prompto had left it. “I can’t skip school unless I’m sick, or special circumstances like today. I can’t smoke. Can't get into fights. Can’t kiss girls in public. I can’t kiss boys _at all_.”

Maybe it was sympathy that made Prompto’s heart drop at that last sentence, but he couldn’t really say for sure. “Why not?”

“Royal bloodline,” Noctis sighed. “My kids have to be biologically linked to me. So I need to marry a woman so I can have kids. So I can only date girls.”

Prompto’s heart was in his gut at this point. He’d never really thought too hard about Noctis’ sexual orientation, but it definitely made him wonder. What if he _did_ like guys? What if he happened to develop feelings for another man? What would happen? And just _who_ is enforcing these rules in the first place?

“That _sucks_ , man. I mean, all of that.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Noct sighed. He handed to controller back to Prompto. “Hey, can you get me out of here?”

Their character stood on a stack of crates, surrounded by enemies at all sides waiting to take him out as soon as he hopped down.

Prompto grit his teeth, but smiled. “Sure, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i feel like anytime i make something and put it on the internet i need to make a bunch of excuses for it and for myself. but i haven't had the motivation to do anything like this in like a year so i guess i'm proud of myself. hopefully i can continue this.


End file.
